


Geraskier drabbles

by CreativeWritingZone



Series: Witcher's and Bards [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWritingZone/pseuds/CreativeWritingZone
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher's and Bards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Geraskier Drabbles

Literally something I'm going to work on while at home during the virus to keep my creativeness going. Plus I love Geralt and Jaskier a lot.  
Some might be modern but a lot will be based around the time of the show or the games. 

_Most of the prompts are taken from here: https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/_  
_and here: https://ddaenghoney.tumblr.com/post/173781345772/soft-sentence-starters_  
_as well as coming from little things I think about before going to sleep at night._

Requests are welcome, of course!

I am aiming to upload frequently. If not, I am sorry... Blame the dissertation I have to write! :D


	2. “This is gonna sound cheesy but… I love when you’re half asleep and talking nonsense,”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from:   
> https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173936540789/prompt-lists

Geralt was grumbling as he paced the camp. His medallion was humming with magic and keeping him awake. Of course, his pacing and mumbling was keeping Jaskier awake. The pair, having rekindled their friendship after the day on the mountainside, found themselves halfway to Kaer Morhen in preparation for the winter. 

“You’re making me dizzy,” Jaskier commented as he stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes with the heels on his hands. Geralt just grunted and rolled his eyes, still pacing circles around the dwindling campfire. “Was that even a sentence?” he persisted as he stood up and made his way to Geralt. “What’s on your mind?” he asked, tilting his head a little. 

“There’s magic in the forest. Can’t sleep,” Geralt grunted as he stopped pacing to look at Jaskier. The bard noted the small trench made by Geralt’s path. He’d been pacing for a while, clearly. 

“I can see that, and I suppose that means I’m not allowed sleep too with all the muttering that’s happening,” Jaskier teased, earning himself an annoyed grunt from the tired Witcher as he began pacing once more. 

“I am in no mood for your jests,” Geralt grunted as he turned to look at Jaskier. The bard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Alright, serious talk. Bedroll, now,” he ordered, pointing to the thin blankets they had set together. Geralt attempted to argue but a yawn beat his words past his lips. Jaskier smirked as he watched the witcher’s shoulders slump as he lay himself down. The bard soon joined him, turning to his side to look into Geralt’s eyes. “Now, why can’t you sleep?” 

“Medallion humming… Magic…” Geralt whispered as he rested his head on his arm for elevation from the pillow. “Something in the woods, monster…” he added. Jaskier noted the sleep slurred speech. “Wanna… be alert in case of attack. Been attacked in my sleep before. Didn’t go well, got a chunk taken from my arse from a wolf,” he mumbled before his voice quietened with a string of ineligible words, unable to keep his eyes open. It became clear to Jaskier he hadn’t slept in a long while.

“This is gonna sound cheesy but... I love when you’re half asleep and talking nonsense,” Jaskier hummed as he reached over and brushed some hair back from Geralt’s face. The witcher had already fallen asleep. That boded well for the bard, less risk of a fist coming into contact with his gut. “Sleep well, Geralt,” he whispered before turning onto his back and closing his eyes. A few minutes later, an arm draped itself around his waist and tugged him closer. 

“Hm… Warm,” Geralt sleepily muttered and buried his nose to Jaskier’s neck. The bard chuckled and wrapped his blanket around them both. “Sleep well,” Geralt muttered as he fell back to sleep. Jaskier soon followed, a smile not leaving his lips for the entire night.


	3. “Hurts.” “I know. It’s going to hurt some more, okay? Deep breaths. I’m sorry- I’m so sorry-”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from:   
> https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173936540789/prompt-lists

It happened in a flash. Jaskier had been walking along a road and suddenly he’d been surrounded by horseback bandits. 

“Well well, if it ‘aint the white wolf’s bard,” one of them hissed as he pointed the tip of his sword to Jaskier’s throat. The bard gulped as he watched, he’d not thought of Geralt in a month. Not since he’d walked away from that blasted mountain six months back. 

“Why are you alone, songbird? Your precious witcher leave you behind?” another asked, fake sympathy in his voice. The question caused the rest of the bandits to laugh. 

“How about you give us that pretty lute and we’ll be on our way,” the first asked, moving the tip of his sword closer to Jaskier’s neck. The bard gulped and stepped back a little, only to walk further into a sword pointed at his back. Trapped… Damn it. 

“Now… You see, you can’t have the lute. I… I have coin! I earned some in the last town! You can have that instead!” he spoke hurriedly, earning himself another laugh from the group. 

“Tie his hands, make him follow to our camp,” the leader spoke up. The others nodded and quickly did as asked. Jaskier’s pack was taken by the leader and he was dragged behind the same man along a small path down a side road. Once at the camp, Jaskier was pushed rather harshly into a small single person cage. Jaskier gulped once more as he looked around him. Stolen goods littered the camp, their swords bloodied from past victims. 

Perhaps Jaskier would get a stroke of luck and Geralt would appear from nowhere to… No. Geralt made it clear he wasn’t welcome in the witcher’s life. Especially after he had been blamed for all that was wrong in Geralt’s life. The bad sat in his cage with a sigh. How long would they toy with him before killing him? 

He must have dozed off because when he woke, the sound of swords clashing outside his cell filled his eyes before his eyes opened. Slowly, he opened his eyes and witnessed a bloodbath. Two of the bandits remained, one with a crossbow and the leader. Who had attacked? Jaskier wasn’t left wondering for long. White hair flashed in front of his eyes, standing between his cage and the bandits. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier whispered, shuffling to stand up. Geralt became distracted for a moment after plunging his steel sword into the chest of the bandit leader, the bowman forgotten about as he turned to look at the bard. 

“I finally found you,” he spoke softly, a softness Jaskier had never heard from Geralt. He was about to respond before a sudden pain was felt in his side and a scream left him instead of the words he wanted to say. Geralt’s soft look changed from worried to anger as he used Igni on the bowman before throwing his sword at him. Geralt began scrambling to find the key. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier gasped, scrambling to find what had hurt him and yelping in pain as he felt the crossbow bolt in his side. The yelp prompted Geralt to throw the cage gate open and lift him out. 

“Roach!” Geralt called, holding Jaskier close to him. Jaskier heard the worried snort of the mare as he was lifted onto her back. 

“Geralt… Hurts,” Jaskier gasped as he was placed on her back, wincing as the bolt pulled at his skin.

“I know. It’s going to hurt some more, okay? Deep breaths. I’m sorry- I’m so sorry-” Geralt rambled, pulling himself onto Roach as well. Jaskier followed instruction, focusing on his breathing. Once Geralt felt assured his breathing was in control, Geralt quickly pulled the bolt from his side. Jaskier screamed out, making Roach jolt a little and look at him. Geralt quickly used Igni to stop the bleeding temporarily and urged Roach into a gallop. He knew Yennifer was nearby, not that she’d be happy to have them on her doorstep again with a near dead bard. 

“We must stop meeting like this,” the witch teased as Roach pulled up. Geralt just grunted and jumped down from Roach, carefully bringing the injured bard from her back. “What happened this time?” Yen asked, observing Jaskier closely. 

“Bandit,” Geralt grunted, holding Jaskier close to him. “Crossbow bolt,” 

“It may have been poisoned then,” Yennefer added before sighing. She needed to stop helping them. “Bring him inside,” she stated before turning and swiftly walking into her home. Geralt lifted Jaskier into his arms and hurried inside after Yennefer. 

Two days later, Jaskier woke. There was a cold cloth on his forehead and a painful ache in his side. A grunt left him as he tried to sit up. 

“No, remain on the bed,” a female spoke. That voice… Yennefer. So that’s where Geralt had taken him. “There was a lot of poison on that blade. It’s still leaving your system,” she stated before changing the towel on his head. That’s when he noticed how wet his clothes were from sweat, from his body fighting the poison in its system. 

“Geralt…” he whispered, hissing as Yennefer began messing with his wound again, cleaning it. 

“He will be back. Couldn’t sit still if he was paid to,” she muttered with a huff leaving her. “You scared him near death, you know? Never stopped pacing for two days then grunted and left,” she explained as she looked at Jaskier. It was that moment that Geralt burst through the door with various herbs and potions. 

“Jaskier…” he spoke softly. Yennefer looked between them before taking a breath and leaving the room silently. “I should have paid more attention, been quicker…” he muttered as he paced.

“Hey, come here,” Jaskier muttered as he patted the bed. Geralt complied and sat beside Jaskier gently. “Thank you,” he whispered as he looked up at Geralt. 

“What I said on the mountain… I cannot take it back but… I regret it,” Geralt mumbled. Jaskier chuckled and shook his head. 

“We’ll talk about it when I’m healed. For now, just… stay,” he whispered. Geralt’s arms wrapped around Jaskier and pulled him closer, happy to stay in one place with Jaskier at his side for a while longer.


End file.
